therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
The People's Guard
The People's Guard is a ‘mercenary-type’ service located in Shinrin that anyone can come to and ask for help, no matter what issue they are dealing with or how much money they have. The People’s Guard will do what they can to help without prejudice or rules to stop them. Members Selwyn Cooper - Captain/Founder/Guard Ash Brield - Lietenant/Founder/Guard Leila DawnEyes - Founder/Back-up Guard Cor Pedra - Founder Ciro Chronis - Job Coordinator Tyden Willican - Guard Goran Thanos - Guard Past Members Selene Cooper (Deceased) - Guard Past Jobs Below is a selection of the jobs The People’s Guard have helped out with so far and who the job was assigned to: Harpy Slaying Selwyn, Leila The People’s Guard was hired to get rid of a group of Harpies that had been hanging around somebody's farm and eating the livestock. This was the first job The People’s Guard undertook and it has become infamous within the group because everything that could go wrong... did. First, the harpies weren’t actually eating livestock. They were singing a beautiful song that had lured all the livestock to the edge of the jungle where the beautiful elf-like creatures perched. The most magnificent bird song you’ve ever heard, the music is unforgettable, like a woman and a bird perfectly blended in one. But what they wanted was human meat, not beef. They swooped down on Selwyn and Leila who came up to the base of the tree. Selwyn felt like he could have stayed and listened to the music forever until it stopped because a harpy was biting his arm. After he missed a strike with his sword, a harpy tore one of Selwyn’s eyes out. Although it’s pretty serious, it has since become something the group laughs about, even Selwyn himself. Strangely the kind old woman who asked for help with her cows never came back and in fact nobody in Shinrin knew someone of her description. Escorting Hilda Elderstein Ash, Tyden Hilda Elderstein, a young gnome merchant, came to the Guard and asked if they would escort her as she travelled through various cities and towns in Garmutoh selling her potions. A Boy and his Boat Selwyn, Ash A young noble boy came to the Guard and asked if they would help procure him a boat so that he might leave his home and sail away to the continent of Istoriya. He had explained that he had fallen in love with a girl who was forced to move there with her family. New Forlonde had the best boat builders, but they all worked for the navy. Thankfully, Selwyn & Ash managed to find some scrap pieces and assemble a simple vessel he could use.' ' The Healing Springs Selwyn, Goran An older man came to the Guard asking if they would escort him to a mythical place in the jungle known as ‘The Healing Springs’. He apparently was afflicted by a life-threatening illness and the springs were his last resort. Selwyn & Goran managed to get him to the springs successfully and the waters apparently healed him. These springs weirdly flowed down in the direction of the haunted swamp and seemed to have no restorative effects on anyone else.' ' Rats & Ale Ash, Goran A man from New Forlonde contacted the Guard and asked them to help him out with an infestation of rats he had living in the basement of his ale warehouse. Apparently he was a very devout follower of Ilmater according to Ash.' ' Unwanted Tenant Leila, Tyden A landowner came to the Guard who had been trying to evict an unwanted tenant who hadn’t been paying their rent fees. Leila and Tyden ended up meeting with the tenant and found out that she was a single mother called Theresa who had a daughter. She couldn’t find a job and was struggling with life and a means of making coin. They ended up helping the mother get a part-time job at the Thriving Vineyard, and Selwyn’s mother, Marian Cooper, agreed to let the mother and daughter board with her at her home. They are currently learning the Cooper trade.' ' A Missing Gardener Selwyn, Ash, Goran Philippe Rodas, one of the settlers from Shinrin who had become a gardener had gone missing, and his wife had contacted the Guard to try and help find him after the Craftsmen and told her they were too busy to help. Selwyn, Ash and Goran did indeed end up finding Philippe, he had been kidnapped by a cult worshipping an ancient deity known as ‘Odawa’. They just managed to track the cult down in time to rescue Philippe and turn the cultists into the Craftsmen. The Craftsmen ordered them hung and their bodies burned. It Ain't Ogre Selwyn, Ash The Guard were contacted by the minister of an isolated abbey near New Forlonde who was having a pair of ogres harass the abbey and the priests living there, demanding food and threatening to kill them if they didn’t deliver. The minister has initially gone to the Craftsmen in New Forlonde but was turned down by them. Selwyn & Ash managed to slay both of the ogres after a difficult skirmish.' ' Bewitched Selwyn, Leila A desperate mother from New Forlonde contacted the Guard and asked for them to help track down a witch who was said to know the cure for her son’s sickness. Selwyn, and Leila searched for a few weeks before finally finding the witch, who turned out to be a complete sham. Unfortunately, the young boy died soon after. A little good came from this job however as Selwyn and Leila managed to come across a couple of puppies up for adoption in New Forlonde, and took one each. Selwyn naming his Marius and Leila naming hers FarSight.